After The War
by Jkidssxdbz
Summary: This is a story taking place after the Fourth Great Ninja War going through the daily life of Naruto,his friends, and their kids. This story will have a lot of humor. I am not sure if I want to make this into a full-story . Thank you for reading and plz make sure to review and give constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored! You have been warned. Not sure of rating yet


After The War

**Yoooooooo! I AM BACKKKKK! Gomen for the very long wait, all the followings and reviews have inspired me to write again. One day I suddenly struck with inspiration for this and my other Naruto fanfic Hiding Behind Shadows which will come out soon probably Saturday after I'm done practicing my guitar ****. Its good to be writing again lol. But this story is another try at humor, but this time it's after the war rotating around Naruto and company and their kids. This is a first chapter one shot for now may turn into a full series depending on how I feel. So please review and constructive critisim always helps.**

Before I begin this short story I want to say all characters are not owned by me sadly. The characters are owned by the manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. Now! ONTO THE STORY!

A grown man with long spiky blond hair with bangs on the side of his face, dressed in clad robe of Hokage with the hat on his desk as he was looking out the window lost in thought. The man lost in thought was none other than the Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The great ninja alliance had managed to barely beat both Madara and Obito Uchiha. Madara who was killed fighting Hashirama Senju and Obito now in jail for life only coming out for festivals. Ever since the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto's life has drastically improved. Naruto had managed to drag his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, back to the village. Naruto had managed to meet his father for the second time. Naruto had finally achieved his greatest dream. Naruto was officially inducted as the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. Perhaps the greatest thing that happened in Naruto's life was asking his now wife, Hinata Hyuuga-Namikaze to be his girlfriend.

"_My life has changed so much since the war. Looking back on it, I would not change a thing_." Naruto thought as he turned back to his desk and noticed that his small stack of paperwork had grown 5 times larger. "Man, does paperwork ever go away?" The frustrated blonde asked in exasperation as he began filling out more paperwork. "Sadly, brat no it does not go away." Tsunade said with an amused voice as she leans on the door frame. "Granny Tsuande? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his paperwork. An angry tick mark appeared on Tsuande's face as she said, "Even after these years you still call me that infernal nickname brat." Naruto chuckles as he replies, "I think I found a way to beat paperwork once and for all." The minute Naruto said that, he realized too late that he probably should not have said that as Tsunade stares at him blankly. "Uhh, Granny? You Okay?" a worried Naruto asked.

"What is the secret?" Tsunade said in a cold, quiet voice. Naruto scared for his health as Tsuande's killer intent rose and says, "The secret is shadow clones." Tsunade feeling her jaw touch the ground asks "How do you know that?" in a bewildered tone. "Hehe, well I was thinking since shadow clones' memory goes to me after they are dispelled, wouldn't it make since to do the same for paperwork." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. Tsunade was so stunned by how simple it was to defeat the bane of all kage and clan heads in the world she dropped the sake bottle in her hand. "Ummm… Granny are you okay?" "Well…. Darn I just won a bet." Tsunade said with a shocked look on her face. "HEY! What's that supposed to mean Granny?" A frustrated Naruto asked. "What I mean the betting pool was to see which was of your generation would figure out the secret to beating paperwork." Tsunade said.

"Anyway Granny Tsunade, what did you come to see me for?" Naruto asked as he sat back in his chair as his multiple shadow clones shot him death glares at having to do paperwork. "I wanted to see you because your wife wanted to remind you of the picnic today with all your friends and their teachers." Tsunade said as she shook her head, knowing he forgot that today was the day of the picnic celebrating the ninja alliance winning the war. "THAT'S TODAY?" A shocked Naruto asked. "What time is it today?" A slightly lesser shocked Naruto asked." Naruto knew he did not like the smirk on Tsuande's face. "The picnic starts tomorrow" a now evil smirking Tsunade said. "GAH!? Why did you not say so sooner Granny?" Naruto asked as he created even more shadow clones who groaned at having to do paperwork. "Think of this as punishment for calling me Granny all the time, brat." Tsuande said while still smirking evilly. "Why is that punishment, I mean you are old gra- Naruto stopped speaking as he felt a rising and still rising evil aura appear around Tsunade. "Brat" growled out Tsuande. "Uh oh" Naruto said as he begins to back up and hits the wall. Tsunade cracks her knuckles as Naruto whimpers. "STUPID BRAT!" Tsunade yelled while delivering Naruto a haymaker, which sends him flying in the air. The citizens of Konoha all shake their head wondering what their goofy Hokage did to anger Tsuande or Sakura.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village by the academy where all the kids in the class room except for one kid in particular. "Iruka-sensei, Where is Minato?" random student #1 said. "Wel- Before Iruka could finish his response "COME BACK HERE BRAT!" was overheard throught the village. Iruka sighs as he rubs his temple wondering what his 2nd favorite pupil's latest prank is causing mayhem throughout the village. Before Iruka could wonder any longer, the door to the classroom opened, standing there was Hikari Namikaze. Hikari was the split image of her mother only with red hair and her father's personality. "Hikari, where is your brother?" Iruka asked the red head who was sitting down in her seat. "Probably pranking another poor vic- I mean citizen." Hikari replied back with a smirk. The door then bust opened as a blur went behind Hikari. ""Please sis, you got to save me from the crazy lady." Minato Namikaze Jr. said as he was frantically looking around the classroom. "OI! Did you just call me crazy?" A voice was heard as a woman walked through the classroom. "Anko-chan?" a bewildered Iruka asked wondering why his wife was in his classroom. "Hey, Dolphin-kun. I'm here for the brat" Anko said while glaring daggers at Minato behind his sister quivering. Hikari could've sworn she heard Iruka mumbled it was a scar; it didn't make him look like a dolphin. "Ano sensei?" Hikari asked. "Yes, Mini-princess" Anko replied. Hikari sighs knowing Anko will never call her real name and asked, "Why are you chasing my brother?" "Ahh, good question?" Anko said. "Well?" Hikari responded waiting for her to finish. "The brat stole my dango" Anko said which caused everyone except Iruka to face fault. "Brother why did you steal her dango?" Hikari asked her brother. "She kept saying it was the greatest food on earth, but in reality it sucks. I mean, how is dango better than ramen. Ramen is the real food of the goods not that crappy dango." Minato said smiling a grin identical to his father while never noticing Anko's growing killer intent. "BRAT!" Anko yelled while marching over to Minato rolling up her coat sleeve. "What crazy lady?" Minato replied back not noticing still growing killer intent. "Umm… Brother?" Hikari said while sweating from the pressure. "Hm. What is it sis?" Minato turned toward his sister. "RUN" Hikari shouted. "Wha- Before Minato could he went flying through the air curteousy of a very angry punch from Anko. The citizens shake their heads wondering how the father and son can get sent flying through the air in the same day with rather large bumps on their faces.

Later in the Hokage mansion a man and his son are both sitting on the couch pouting with rather large bumps on their faces. "Naruto-kun you should know better than to anger Lady Tsuande" Hinata said as she reached for rubbing alcohol. "I know but it just slipped on hime" Naruto whined as he winced in pain as the rubbing alcohol touched his face. "Oh Naruto-kun do I have to teach you proper manners again." Hinata joked. A pale look came across Naruto's face as flashbacks of what happened when Hinata taught him proper etiquette. "No, I'll be good Hinata-chan." Hinata laughs and says come on I'm making dinner. "Ramen!" said both Naruto and Minato at the same time as drool escaped their lips. "No you two just had ramen when you came home." Hinata said. "But, Ramen" Naruto and Minato whined. "NO! Do I have to get out the spatula again?" Threatened Hinata who still had a very sweet smile on her face. Naruto and Minato could've sworn they saw the shingami standing behind her and begins to shake their head rapidly. "Good boys" Hinata said while Hikari laughed loudly at watching the scene. "What happened to my shy wife" Naruto asked jokingly. "She got a lot of self-confidence when she got together with her husband" Hinata joked while setting dinner on the table.

While eating Hinata noticed faded paint on Minato's hands. "Minato?" asked Hinata. "Yes, mom?" Minato looked up from his food and looked at his mother. "Have you been doing pranks again around the village?" asked Hinata in a quiet voice. "Ummm… why do you ask mom?" a somewhat nervous Minato answered. "Well I can't help to notice that the Hokage mountain has a henge on it and Naruto dear?" Hinata said while looking at her two boys while Hikari had stopped eating and paying attention to the brewing very funny scene to her that is. "Yes sweetie" answered a just as nervous Naruto. "Have you been helping Minato with his pranks." Hinata said. "Maybe" replied Naruto. "If you don't tell me, you get to sleep on the couch tonight." Hinata said with a sweet smile. Naruto eyes widen as he says "Ok... maybe I helped him to get revenge on Granny." Hinata shakes her head and turns to Minato. "I may have wanted revenge on Anko-sensei. "What did you two do if you guys did not paint the monument?" "BRAT!" screamed both Anko and Tsunade. "Whoops… Got to go see you later tonight mom/Hinata." Said both Naruto and Minato as they began running for their lives. "Ummm. Mom?" Hikari said. "Yes sweetie?" Hinata said. "I may have umm painted the monument" Hikari said while playing with her index fingers and with a blush on her face, looking just like her mother did when she was younger. "I got a family full of pranksters but I could not last without you guys" Hinata said while shaking her head at her family antics.

**Arigato for reading this fanfiction please review oh I will have Naruto blow up your house with a Rasenshuriken**

**Ja Ne**

**Jkid**


End file.
